Lela and Tanner's Story
by writingiswhatido
Summary: What if Mack and Brady never showed up in the movie? That no evil scientists were up in the lighthouse? What if there was still a rival between the two Bikers and Surfers. This is almost a modern day Romeo and Juliet as some would put it, minus all the dying. But also, this is Lela and Tanner's story, how they found true love through it all. Slight AU.
1. Intro

**Hey, so. I watched TBM on Friday and I have to say, I absolutely loved it. I loved Lela and Tanner together and Mack and Brady together.**

**So I finally decided to write a fanfiction about it.**

**If you guys request it, I will probably make a Mack and Brady fanfic.**

* * *

**So let's see how Lela and Tanner got together and how their life continued if Mack and Brady didn't come into the movie.**

**There are none of those bad guy who do the thunder storm thing.**

* * *

Bikers didn't like surfers, surfers didn't like bikers. It was all just common knowledge that you knew when you visited, "Big Mama's". That's pretty much the only type of people that came to Big Mama's. Bikers. Or Surfers. You were one or the other when you first entered the famous restaurant. Lela, the sister of the famous biker, Butchy, had no idea why the Surfers and Bikers couldn't just live in peace. Big Mama's was big enough to share, no one could argue about that since both packs were always occupying the shack at the same time.

Lela had pretty much preached that Surfers were bad, thanks to her brother Butchy. ''Them Surfers is trouble, just because they think they're good in the water they think they's got rights to Big Mama's". But there was something about the Surfers that made Lela intrigued. She had grown up a Biker but she always wanted to do one thing, surf. Surfing just seemed so cool and fun as she observed this from watching the Surfers out on the waves everyday. This dream of hers was kept secret, knowing Butchy would get mad. Butchy never liked Tanner and his washed up group that practically lived in the water.

Lela never noticed Tanner that much, he had a very noticeable smile and was cute but she didn't pay attention to him because he was a Surfer. She should be looking for a Biker boy, not a boy who surfs. Chee Chee, Lela's very best friend had suggested Lugnut, but he was way too rude and arrogant for Lela's likings, plus he used way too much hairgel that made his hair smell funny. What Lela always wanted to know was, what life was like from a Surfer's point of view. Did they always have so much fun in the sun and though the Rodents were really vermin? Speaking of Rodents, who decided to name them that? There was a good chance it was probably Butchy, he never was the sharpest knife in the block. His good looks go his part way though high school so far and haven't failed him yet.

Lela was always a bystander whenever things got heated between the two rival packs. She never spit a smart insult at them and tended to stay in the very back away from the drama, something she noticed in the Surfers too. Tanner, the head surfer, stood in the back and only once interrupted the trash talking. Even then it was a confused, "what?" and he had excused himself to the front. That had happened earlier today, another word battle and break out into song and dance. It always gets you wondering if that was the normal thing teenagers did in the 1960's but nobody seemed to think anything of it. In fact, it was almost unnatural for there not to be one of those episodes.

The shindig that night would no doubt have Surfers since they were the ones throwing it, but the Bikers still were getting ready to go. Butchy gets these crazy ideas that the Surfers will claim the shack as theirs if you don't show to one thing, not that the Bikers were invited anyway. But as Lela reapplied her makeup and checked her dress in her mirror she couldn't help but feel like something life changing was going to happen that night, but it could've just been nerves from her upcoming performance in a few hours.

* * *

Like Lela, Tanner had mutual feelings about the Bikers. He didn't think they were all that bad, they only acted bitter to him (minus Butchy's sister) because he was a Surfer. But Tanner was the only Surfer who had these feelings towards the Bikers. Truth was, Tanner was a fake, he wasn't an airhead surfer like everyone thought. Surfers were known to not be the smartest beings out there because they would trade their pens and pencils for their surfboard in a heartbeat, but Tanner always found poetry, Shakspheare, and Hamlet very interesting. At home, Tanner's face was usually in Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet. Tanner even wanted to try riding a motorcycle, something he didn't dare mention to anyone because he knew Seacat would have his head. Sure, surfing was fun, Tanner enjoyed the fact that he could surf everyday for as long as he wanted but there was something about the way an engine purred and started to life that made the motorcycle so intriguing.

In fact, all the times Butchy had told Tanner off for looking at his sister, Tanner was actually admiring her motorcycle. The way it purred whenever she twisted the throttle or how when it did roar it was unique, it sounded different from the other Bikers. Tanner was sometimes caught day dreaming about riding away on Butchy's sisters' bike but was quickly snapped out of it by Seacat, Giggles, and even Butchy. Tanner would blush and smile, say something boyish about being pretty and continue the lie that he was stupid. This seemed to make everyone believe him. To them, Tanner was a brainless pretty face. Tanner didn't mind, he liked attention, but he knew it was because he was pretty, if they knew he was smart, they'd probably make fun of him. So Tanner decided earlier on it would be best that he kept his smartness secret. After all, Surfers would think it was funny that their leader knew 'pie' wasn't actually pie but a fraction.

Sometimes his plan would backfire and Tanner would quote Shakespheare in a low voice. When people picked up on it (and they usually did), Tanner would say some surfer joke to get everyone distracted or claim he heard it on the back of his cereal box that morning. But as Tanner pulled on a brown polo, Hamlet propped up on his pillow, he couldn't help but feel the change in atmosphere, it seemed different, and Tanner didn't know if that was good or bad.


	2. Chapter 1

Tanner was with the Surfers, no surprise there. Dancing and having a good time, at least they were. Tanner didn't seem in the mood to listen to band that was playing. Tanner tried to keep his smile on as he tried to dance along with the band that was called, Momma's something. He didn't know exactly what. The shindig was going well for everyone else, Big Mama was serving food faster than the speed of light. Tanner wasn't surprised when Butchy and his gang entered the shindig. It was almost expected and Tanner thought that if Seacat wanted the the shack to himself like everybody else, he should keep the shindig invites more secretive instead of practically scream it to the world. But Seacat wasn't smart enough to have that idea come to his brain.

By now, Tanner had had enough of the brainless comments or jokes and even people just admiring how he styled his hair that night and slumped into an empty booth. He needed some alone time and the second he sat down he regretted it because practically the whole Surfer army caught sight of his glum look and subtraction from the dancing. They all stopped dancing and scurried on over to where Tanner was, Seacat sliding right into the spot across from Tanner. Some other new Surfer slid in next to him. Tanner tried to remember his name... his name was, Parker, Percy? It didn't matter, he didn't have any talent on a board, he was just another poser.

"Tanner, what's your bag?" Seacat asked, as everyone crowded around the table.

"Not in the mood tonight I guess." Tanner replied, shrugging.

"And why is that?" Seacat asked.

"I don't know, I just don't want to dance."

Everyone gasped, "What are you loaded? How can Tanner not want to dance?" Seacat asked in disbelief.

Tanner replied with a shrug and looked up at them, "Did you guys ever think about being friends with the Bikers?" he asked. Hopefully they might see his ways in this. But when all the Surfers broke out into a roar of laughter Tanner didn't feel surprised at all.

"That was the best joke I've heard all night!" Seacat said, clapping his hands together like a seal and then wiping a tear from his eye.

"No guys I'm serious. I mean, they don't seem that bad." Tanner tried to explain but more laughter followed this statement. Tanner was fed up with people not taking him seriously and practically shoved Percy or Peter or Parker out of the way and made his way to the bathroom. Why couldn't people just believe him for once and try to get along with the Bikers? It made no sense to continue with this rival if both packs could share Big Mama's and have no space issues! All of them were in it now! Tanner mumbled this over and over to himself as he splashed water on his face at the sink of the men's bathroom. He looked up at the mirror, on the wall on either sides of the mirror were graffiti saying stuff like, "Surfers Rule." or "Bikers should have Big Mama's." A lot of it was painted over by workers at Big Mama's but some of it shown through the paint and some was fresh, obviously done that night.

As Tanner exited the bathroom he could faintly start to hear the bass from inside and some girl start to sing. No Surfer mentioned preforming tonight and Surfers are usually the ones to boast about accomplishments. It must've been a Biker. Tanner's suspicions were proved correct as he stepped into view of the stage. Standing in the center with a mic was a Biker, Tanner made the connection that it was Butchy's sister. She may have had blue eyes, while Butchy had brown, but there was a clear resemblance between them. Tanner now feeling a little better, walked towards the dance floor where both packs were dancing. The tune was catchy, he had to admit, and it had to be catchy enough for the Surfers to dance along with it but as he got closer the music seemed to get the best of him and he found himself stepping closer and closer to the speakers.

"Now we're goin' steady, he's the cat's meow.

He says I'm a betty, and we paint the town

I'm not the kind, to fall for a guy, just cause he says hi.

He's winning the race and I'm catching his gaze."

Just then, the singer twirled, one of her heels catching on the other and she fell right off the stage. Tanner saw this, practically the whole thing in slow motion as he quickly darted forward to save the Biker. Maybe saving her would help the two packs make peace, Tanner thought as he held out his arms. Her weight came down and Tanner held her up, making sure she wouldn't touch the ground. Her eyes went from scared to shocked as she looked up at Tanner,

"And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya

I know I shouldn't but I I just can't stop myself from

Falling for ya, falling for ya

Can't hold on any longer

And now I'm falling for ya"

She sang the chorus again and stopped, "I guess I really am falling for you." she said, sheepishly as her cheeks went slightly red. Tanner could feel heat rising to his cheeks as well, he probably looked as red as her lipstick and a nasty sunburn combined.

"Well a fall like that could've been nasty." Tanner replied casually, smiling at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Tanner, knight in shining board shorts."

"That's a really long last name."

Tanner laughed nervously, "And you are?"

"Hey! What are you doin' with my sister, dip stick?" a voice called out. Shocked, both the Biker and Tanner whirled their heads towards the voice to see Butchy, mad and walking towards them. Tanner quickly set his sister down and turned back to Butchy who was now a good few inches away from his face but his face was red like sunburn from anger. "Butchy leave him alone!" his sister said, in protest trying to push Butchy away from Tanner who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"What I wanna know, is what just happened." Butchy said, aiming the question at both Tanner and his sister.

"Butchy he just caught me when I fell, I could've really hurt myself!" Butchy's sister tried to explain.

"Lela, what did I say about Surfers? He caught you just so he can cop a feel with you." Butchy said. So the girl was named Lela.

Lela is a nice name, Tanner thought, hardly paying attention to the insult Butchy threw at him.

People gasped, "Look who's talking, hodad." Seacat spoke up.

Butchy turned and gave Seacat the bird (middle finger). "Climb it, Tarzan." Seacat spat.

This seemed to put Butchy over the edge, he lunged at Seacat and people quickly went between them to keep both of them from beating each other up. "What did you say to me, panty waste?" Butchy yelled, trying to swing a punch.

There was a lot of whoas! and Tanner heard Lela gasp. Finally they were broken up, Butchy and the Rodents deciding to leave. Butchy picked up his helmet glared back at us and left, Lela still rooted to the spot. "And take your birdie biker with you!" Seacat called. Butchy turned around and motioned to Lela to follow him, "Come on, Lela. Let's go home." he said.

Lela turned and glanced at Tanner who had also stayed in the same spot the whole time. Things seemed to be dying down once the roar of the engines of the motorcycles faded out. Tanner paid attention to the unique purring of that motorcycle he became so fond of, and now as of a few minutes ago, the rider as well. He could imagine the pink leather girl on the back of the motorcycle driving away. Will I ever see her again? Tanner thought. Course he would, that wouldn't have been the last of the Bikers, it had happened before.

The girls started leaving to go home, leaving the dudes to stay at Big Mama's and play some pool and ping pong. "So that was an interesting episode." Seacat spoke up putting some blue chalk on the tip of his cue. Tanner looked up from aiming the white ball at the solid orange ball.

"Interesting?" Tanner asked.

"The almost full blown fight that happened, just because you caught that birdie biker." Seacat said as Tanner took his shot. The orange ball went right into the pocket.

"Well, it could've been worse." Tanner said, smiling and shaking his head so he'd look brainless.

"Ya...you weren't digging her were you?" Seacat asked, skeptically.

All noise in Big Mama's seemed to stop as the games were discontinued and all eyes were on Tanner waiting for his answer.

"No!" Tanner lied, standing up and movie to aim the white ball at the solid purple one. "I would never go steady with a Biker." he assured them.

Tanner hit the orange purple ball and it too sunk into the pocket. "Why would you cats think that?" Tanner asked.

"Well the way you two were talking or just staring at each other I'd say you were talking her up."

"That is just sad." Tanner said, sinking the black eight ball yet again. "I win again, pay up." Tanner held out his hand as Seacat placed a five in his hand.

"You're ripping me off somehow." Seacat complained.

"Hey, it's your choice to play me." Tanner said, resting his pool cue against the wall and made his way towards the PacMan machine.

* * *

"So Lela, nice fall today huh?" Chee Chee brought up during one of their usual sleepovers.

Lela who was in her own little world, brushing her hair aimlessly came to her senses.

"Oh, I know. It's good thing that Surfer Tanner caught me or who knows what could've happened to me." she said, smiling and staring at herself in the mirror. Tanner seemed like a hero for catching her, no other Surfer would've done that.

"I don't like the sound of Tanner though." Struts said while teasing Chee Chee's hair.

"Well why not?" Lela asked, setting down her brush and absentmindedly reached for her necklace, twisting the little charm in her hand.

"He's a Surfer! That's got trouble written all over him!"

"But he saved my life."

"Please, the worst you would've gotten was a broken nail." Struts said. Lela looked down, it was probably true.

"And you know Butchy would go ape if he knew you liked a Surfer. And not any surfer, the head one." Chee Chee said.

"I thought Seacat was the head surfer. He does all the trash talking." Struts said.

"No, it's Tanner. That is made pretty well known on the waves." Chee Chee said.

Lela was off in her other world again, reliving Tanner saving her from falling off the stage. It seemed so ironic that she was caught falling off a stage and singing, 'Fallin' For Ya.'

"Butchy won't get mad because I don't like Tanner, he just saved me that's all." Lela said, she hated lying, especially to Chee Chee but if it was to not see another one of her brother's episodes and maybe this time aimed towards her she would lie. But as Lela moved to lie on her bed she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to Tanner and how she saw him riding the waves a lot. Laughing and running a hand through his hair. Apparently it was a big thing to see Tanner do a special move and Lela couldn't blame them. He really was magical out on that board.

Maybe he could teach her one day, if the bikers and surfers ever made peace, but as of today, that seemed years away. This whole falling thing had to be a big turning point in the surf and turf war. Things only started to be getting better when they would both dance on the same dance floor but her brother and Seacat almost got into a full blown fight again probably putting the bikers and surfers back at square one. Some things were just too good to be true.

"Am I hearing what I thinks I'm hearing?" Butchy asked, peaking into Lela's room.

"What do you think you're hearing?" Chee Chee asked.

"Just about my sister and that Surfer boy." Butchy replied. He was still in his clothes from earlier, he probably had just turned off the television to go up to bed since sleepovers weren't really his thing.

"No." they all answered quickly.

"Then what were ya's talking about?" he asked.

"Perfume."

"Puppies."

"Chocolate." They all said different things.

"Riiiiggghhht. I got my eyes on you chicks." he said, doing the 'eyes on you' motion, and left Lela's room, heading towards his own.

"I think maybe we should stop talking about this." Lela whispered and the other female bikers silently nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 2

That very next day, as Tanner found himself driving to the beach to surf he couldn't help but keep his ears peeled for the sound of a motorcycle. This wasn't normal behavior of Tanner, he knew that. He also knew he never used to want the Bikers to show up at Big Mama's, he didn't mind them going, but he never had that excited feeling in stomach hoping that they would come. It was a new and unusual feeling for Tanner, he had never felt like that before and didn't know why he felt like that. He swore to himself he just had too much soda last night and his stomach had a lot of acid in it making him feel like that.

But it continued as he parked his car and unloaded his surfboard and towel. He pulled out a bottle of a recently rising product called, sunscreen. His mom had probably thrown it in his car so that he would use it. He shrugged and opened the cap letting some of the cool white cream out onto his hand. He read the back, "Apply sunscreen every hour and after being in the water." he read. He rubbed the suntan lotion all over him and made his way to the beach Big Mama's rested on. No sign of the Bikers yet, normally the Surfers would arrive first and catch the waves. Tanner already saw Rascal and Seacat waxing their boards at the edge of the beach.

He ran over to them, carrying his own board. "Hey cats." Tanner said, putting down his board down next to them.

"Hey Tanner." they both replied and continuing to wax their boards.

"Can I see some wax?" Tanner asked, Seacat threw him the wax and Tanner started to wax his board.

"Where's everyone else?" Tanner asked.

"Oh, they should be coming soon." Rascal said, and sure enough as the words came out of his mouth the usual car pulled up and out came a ton of Surfers. Tanner always wondered how they could fill so many people. It was unreal.

As usual, they were cheering, laughing, and running full speed towards the waves with their waxed boards. Tanner looked up and then down at his board. Satisfied with seeing himself in the reflection from the wax, he picked up his board and ran towards the water with them. Tanner paddled out with the rest and was preparing to take a wave when he heard the familiar purring of about fifty engines and turned to see fifty motorcycles pull up to the parking lot of Big Mama. "What are they doing here early?" Tanner heard Seacat say. This was probably going to be trouble since it was less than twelve hours since Butchy and Seacat had their almost full blown fight.

Tanner quickly bailed and paddled back to shore, taking mini-waves to help him get a boost to shore. When he arrived he ran as fast as he could to Seacat who was advancing on the Bikers, Butchy in particular. Seacat's fists were clenched and he looked hacked. Tanner went right and front of him, trying to push him back from getting too close to Butchy. Tanner's feet were on fire from being on the hot tar for so long. "Looks like the surfer is back for round two." Butchy said to his gang, resting his helmet on one of the handles of his bike. A lot of the bikers laughed. "No, no, he's not. He just came to say a friendly welcome...so uh, welcome!" Tanner said, trying to avoid another fight.

"What are you cats doing here so early?" Seacat asked.

"Oh, I didn't think there were hourly restrictions to Big Mama's, we just came for some food and maybe a few sodas." Butchy said.

"It's 9 in the morning."

"So? We is can come here when we's want to." Butchy said, pushing past Seacat and knocking his shoulder. The rest of the Bikers walked up the steps to Big Mama's and inside. Tanner spotted Lela who glanced at him and smiled small so that no one else would notice. Tanner returned the smile and she walked up the steps of the shack.

"I don't like that picture, Tanner." Seacat said, shaking his head.

"Relax, they're just getting some food, don't sweat it." Tanner said, reassuringly.

"Look, are you busy?" Seacat asked.

"Um, I'm kind of surfing."

"Well, can you please just go in there and...you know, listen to what they're saying? They might have a plan to make Big Mama's their's and we can't have that. You dig?"

Tanner sighed, "I guess I can for a little while."

Seacat smiled, "Tell me what they say." he said, patting Tanner's shoulder and going back towards the beach.

Tanner turned on his heels and took a deep breath and walked up the steps of Big Mama's.

When he entered he heard laughter and Butchy's loud voice higher than them all. "Them surfers think they're so good, I'd like to see them on a bike." Butchy said.

Tanner walked past the Biker booth and sat down a booth a few down. He picked up a menu and put it over his face.

"Can I help you, Tanner?" a voice said. Tanner almost jumped out of his seat. Big Mama was looking down at him, holding an order slip.

"Oh, gosh. You scared me there," he said, clutching his chest.

"You're alone? That's a big surprise." she said. She was on to him.

"Can I have some water?" he asked.

"Water that's it?"

"Ya."

"Okay, would you like a side of spying with that too?"

"What?...Oh, no. I'm good." Tanner said, pretending to be dumb.

She eyed him suspiciously then left. "So, I have the perfect plan to get the shack ours." Butchy said.

"And what's that?" a girl biker said.

"We're going to take their surfboards and snap them, run over them with our bikes, then they won't have enough money to buy new ones and won't come back."

"Butchy, the Surfers bring their surfboards home with them every night." the same girl said.

There was silence, "Fine, I'll think of another plan...and it's a good thing it wouldn't have been good. I think there's a spy among us."

There was more silence and Tanner slowly lifted down my menu. All the bikers were turned to look at Tanner. "Hi there." Tanner said waving and giving a clueless grin.

"Cmon cats, let's carry out this conversation somewhere else." Butchy said.

"Butchy, where else would we go?" a boy biker asked, I knew his name was Lugnut.

"Just follow me." Butchy said. Tanner watched as all the Bikers got to there feet and left.

All but Lela. "Sis, are you coming?" Butchy asked.

"Ya, give me a minute, I want to finish my soda. You guys go ahead, I'll be out soon." Lela said. Butchy shrugged and left. Lela and Tanner both looking at each other.

She waited a few seconds before getting up, taking her soda and walked towards Tanner's booth. "Can I sit?" she asked.

Tanner nodded quickly and Lela sat down. "Hi." Tanner said.

"Hi." Lela replied back.

"Won't your brother be mad if he comes back and sees you sitting here?" Tanner asked.

"He won't. He'll forget I'm in here." Lela said. This followed a silence and Big Mama came back, setting a water down in front of Tanner and eyed Lela and Tanner questionably.

"Thanks, you know, for catching me last night." Lela said batting her lashes and looking away.

Tanner smiled, "It was no big deal."

She smiled back, "So, uh, do you come here often?"

She obviously realized that it was a stupid question to ask and blushed dark red. "That was a really stupid question actually."

"Maybe we can meet up sometime and you can ask me all the stupid questions you want." Tanner said, not knowing what he was doing he slowly slid his hand across the table.

Lela looked down at his tan hand as it took her paler one. She looked back up at him. "Midnight, we should do something."

"Tonight?" Lela asked. Tanner nodded, "Big Mama's may not be open but I have some other places I hang out, especially at night if you'd want to go to it."

Lela smiled, "Ya that would be fun."

"Great. I'll pick you up at midnight...you have a house right?" Tanner asked.

Lela smiled, "Ya, here." She pulled a napkin out of the holder and picked a pen up off the ground that Big Mama had dropped. She scribbled down her address and handed it to Tanner. Tanner smiled, "I'll see you then." he winked as Lela got up. She smiled and left to go find the Bikers.

What did Tanner just get himself into?


	4. Chapter 3

As midnight crept closer Lela found herself under the covers of her bed. Waiting for any noise from outside. She was wearing clothes on underneath but kept the covers over her in case Butchy came in to check on her. It was still hot for a summer night and with the covers added she felt like she was baking alive. She looked at her clock, 11:56, Tanner should be here any minute. Lela slowly pushed the covers back and swung her feet around so she could stand up. After she stood up she went to her window to look out. All she could see was blackness, no sign of life coming from the streets.

Maybe this was all a plot the Surfers set up. Tanner would ask her on a date and then stand her up. It seemed like something they would do, they sure knew how to act if it was a scam. But Tanner wasn't that kind of guy, was he? Even though it did seem like the surfers would do that, she couldn't help herself but wait for Tanner. It did seem like he was going to show up...

Lela sat back down on her bed and rubbed her eyes. Tanner better hurry up before she fell asleep from waiting. Just then, there was a tap on her window. Then another. The taps continued, each roughly three seconds. Lela, curious to see what the noise was, got up from her bed and opened the window. When she did, something flew right past her and hit her bedroom floor. She turned around and looked at the object...a pebble?

She turned back around and looked down, "Sorry!" a voice whisper/yelled. Lela looked down at the voice to see Tanner standing on the dewy grass. "Tanner!" Lela whispered. "That's me!" Tanner said, putting his hands on his hips and laughing. "Are you coming or what?" he asked.

"Oh!" Lela realized she was probably holding him up. "How am I going to get down?" Lela asked. Tanner held up a rope that Lela didn't realize before.

"Here!" Tanner said, unraveling some. "Catch this and tie it to something." Tanner threw the rope up and Lela caught it. She turned around and looked around her dimly moonlit room. The only thing she could think of was her bed post which she quickly tied the rope around. Lela didn't know that the knot was not as secure as she thought. She grabbed the rope and swung her legs around and put her feet on the side of the house. A little way down, the rope became loose and unwrapped itself. From Lela's weight it came right out of her window, leaving Lela in a free fall down to the ground.

What she didn't know was that Tanner was at the bottom waiting for her with his arms out and swiftly caught her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, "Ya I guess I better be more careful. This seems to have become a regular thing." Lela said. Tanner smiled and set her down, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the black tar street.

"Do you have a car?" Lela asked as they ran down the street.

"Ya," Tanner replied. "But I parked it a street or so down so that I didn't cause any noise."

This seemed logical as they turned down Oak Street, and ran down that road. Parked on the side of the road was a Jeep, from the looks of it. Tanner stopped on the passenger side of the car and opened it, still holding Lela hands. He looked at her, letting go of her hand. "Well hop in!" he said enthusiastically signaling for her to get it. Lela smiled and slowly got into the car as Tanner ran around the other side and sat down.

They both sat in the car awkwardly for a second, neither knowing what to do. "So...where are we going?" Lela asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh right!" Tanner said, laughing and starting the car. "It's a special place I go to. You'll be the first one I take so you must be pretty special to me." Tanner laughed again as his headlights turned on.

"Ready?" he asked. Lela nodded and Tanner's car lurched forward. Tanner stopped the car and looked at Lela.

"Sorry." he said apologetically. "Guess I'm a little nervous from having a new chick in my car."

* * *

Tanner nervously laughed. What was he thinking? He was looking like a complete idiot in front of a biker! And a chick! That's twice the embarrassment! Tanner tried driving again and started driving. She probably thinks I'm a loser now. Tanner thought as he drove, occasionally looking at Lela in the corner of his eye. She was looking straight forward at the road. Tanner gulped, he didn't know how to start up a conversation.

They stayed silent until they got to 'Tanner's Quarry' as Tanner named it, no one else knew to argue. It was a lake or river, fresh water, that had big rocks that formed giant cliffs. Tanner jumped off the twenty foot one when he was just nine years old, and then the fifty foot cliff when he was fourteen. The moon light reflected off the water, making it bright, there was a shaking moon reflection in the water. Tanner took Lela to the edge of the twenty foot cliff, putting his feet over the edge and sitting down, his legs dangling off. Lela did the same and sat down.

"So...bikers..." he said.

Lela turned slightly to look at Tanner, "Ya, I have been since I was thirteen."

"Don't you need a license to ride a bike?"

"Well ya, but Butchy started when he was eleven. In a field just behind the gas station on Quarter Street."

"Grandpa Stanley's!" Tanner said, realizing the name. Grandpa Stanley's (the name of the car and motorcycle repair shop) had been around since Tanner's dad was a boy.

"Ya that's my grandfathers shop...how'd you know about that?"

"Well one, Surfers' cars break down too. And, when I was a boy, like eleven or twelve I used to go there on my bike, I'd sneak around the back to the homemade track and watch the bikers from the bushes." Tanner said, staring down at the water remembering the memory.

"There was this one time, I had went and there was a boy and a girl, they both looked my age. The boy was on a motorcycle and was wearing a leather jacket with the sleeves cut off. I guess the girl was his twin sister or something, but I remember her being really pretty. She was complaining to 'Grandpa Stanley' that her brother wasn't giving her a turn on his motorcycle.

"I remember Grandpa Stanley say, 'Now now, your brother helped me fix that bike up, let him practice. We can fix one up together and I'll let you have it.' The girls' face just lit up and I almost wanted to go and ask if I could fix up a bike too but by then I was a surfer, and I had already had four years experience and the rivalry had started. But once Grandpa Stanley went back into his shop the girl whirled around and yelled, "Stanley Waites the Third! Let me try out the bike!" I just remember her having lungs.

"The boy cut the engine right near the girl and threw off his helmet and was like, 'What did I tell you about calling me Stanley?!' and they had this argument about his nickname or something. I had left by then. I've wanted to ride a motorcycle since."

Tanner finished his story and waited for Lela's reaction. She looked up at him, moonlight reflecting off her blue eyes. "Oh my God, that was me and Butchy, I remember that day. A year later I finished refurbishing my bike and I still own it now. I didn't know you saw that."

Tanner felt the heat rising in his cheeks and he looked down, "I fell stupid for not making the connection." he said.

"No! Don't worry, we've changed A LOT since we were twelve. Butchy was actually a real shrimpy kid when we were twelve if you didn't realize. I stopped wearing guyish stuff when I bleached my leather jacket and it came out pink. I just bleached the rest of the stuff and switched to dresses." Lela said.

"Wow, so there's a lot more to you then being Butchy's sister...his real name is Stanley?" Tanner asked.

"The third. I know, not so manly right?" Lela said.

Tanner smiled and laughed, "I thought his name was Butchy."

"Oh heavens no! Our parents work at a law firm, trust me, there is nothing manly about my dad. My dad was more into nerdy stuff like chess. He would've never named Butchy, Butchy."

"Wow, never would I think that Butchy's real name is Stanley Waites the Third."

"I know. So you're into bikes?"

"Ya, it seems a little weird but they were always so cool. I had a model motorcycle when I was seven, my father was a biker and my mom as a surfer. They fell in love and got married and had me. My dad took me down to your grandfather's shop because he was good friends with your grandpa and fixed his bike a lot when he was in his teen years. He showed me the parts of a bike but never let me ride one. My mom would take me out on the waves when my dad would go to work, she showed me everything I know. They say boys are better than girls but the only person who has beaten me on a wave is her. Even now." Tanner explained.

"Wow, your family seems really nice...would your dad happen to be Ace "High Ride" Parker?" Lela asked.

Tanner chuckled, "That's him."

Lela's mouth practically fell open, "Oh my goodness! Butchy practically worships your father, he fixed up your dad's old bike and still has it, he tried to pick up on how your father carries himself. It's crazy!"

"No way! I knew he was a notorious bad boy biker of his time with his greasy hair and smoking cigarette's at the high school but I never knew that people still knew who he was. He was big in the late forties, not in the early sixties."

"Well he still is to Butchy, what happened to your dad, he doesn't seem so bad now?"

"He grew up, when he and my mom fell in love they settled down and had me, got married, not in the order..."

"Well Butchy would love to meet him!"

"Maybe..." Tanner said, fading off.

"Ya know, I've always wanted to surf before."

"Really? What makes you want to surf?"

"Well, something similar happened to me when I was around fourteen."

"I'm listening." Tanner said, giving her his full attention.

"Okay, so when I was fourteen I was out on my bike-"

"Wait! At fourteen! That's illegal!"

"Rodents aren't the ones to follow the rules."

"Well you seem like someone who does."

Lela laughed, "Right. Anyway, I went to a beach and there were surfers out on the water. They looked like they were having a blast. Just a boy, about my age, he was really handsome. He was always laughing and surfing with people who looked in their early thirties. All of them just smiling and having a good time. The boy was a lot better than most of the guy surfers, except for one of the girls. They looked a lot alike, honey brown hair and smile, except her eyes were blue and his were hazel. The girl would help the boy and show him how to hold his arms out and keep his posture."

Tanner smiled, "That was me. The girl was my mom."

"Wow! She looked so young!"

"She was only thirty then."

"Oh..."

"Ya, my parents started a family fairly a little quickly for their age. Usually it was like nineteen, twenty or twenty one, like it is now."

Lela nodded, "Ya, I know what you mean."

"So, you thought I was handsome?" Tanner said, teasingly, bumping Lela.

"You thought I was pretty?" Lela said bumping Tanner.

Tanner smiled, "I asked first."

"Well ya, you had the Elvis Presley haircut I mean how could I not? No guys at school had that...you never went to my school."

"Great Oaks is a big town, there were two junior high's."

"True. But our high school is very big."

"Exactly. I did rock the Elvis then didn't I?"

"Ya! Why did you get rid of it?"

"Because surfer's don't do their hair like that. You still have the same hair I see."

"This is how biker girls do it." she said twirling a lock in her hands.

Tanner chuckled and looked back at the water, he felt a hand touch his right. "I want to thank you for the courageous act of catching me today." Lela said.

Tanner looked at Lela who was looking directly into Tanner's eyes. "It was no big deal."

"No! I could've gotten really hurt."

Tanner shrugged, "Well..." Tanner said, looking away and back at her.

Before they knew what was going on they both were leaning in. Both slightly smiling as Lela let her eyes flutter closed, centimeters away.

Almost...

Suddenly, headlights, that's all that Tanner could think. And the loud noises of bikes, a lot of them.


	5. Chapter 4

"Get up!" Tanner yelled through the roar of bikes. He pulled Lela to her feet and away from the headlights. Did they see them? Tanner thought as they whisked back to his car.

"Is she here, Butch?" Tanner heard Che Che ask. They ran away from the noise and towards the well hidden car.

"Come on, get in!" Tanner said, jumping through the open window and starting the engine.

Lela obeyed and Tanner was screeching out of the forest and down the street. "Oh shoot! They totally saw us!" Tanner said as the headlights pulled up behind them. Tanner racked his brain for an idea. Then it hit him, there was a blanket in the back. "Lela, climb into the back and put the blanket over you and lay down on the floor." Tanner instructed.

Lela climbed to the back and hid under the blanket, just as Butchy was pulling up besides Tanner's car.

"What are you doing out so late, surfer?" Butchy asked.

"Just taking a drive. What are you doing?" Tanner asked.

"Looking for someone. You didn't happen to see my sister at all?" he asked.

"You lost your sister?" Tanner asked.

"No! I just don't know what happened to her."

"Right. Have a nice night, Butchy." Tanner said, rolling his window up and adding a spurt of speed. The bikers all slowed down and made a U-turn, back towards, 'Tanner's Quarry'.

"Okay, it's safe, you can come out now." Tanner said, and immediately the blanket flew off of Lela.

"Oh my! It was getting hot in there!" she said, climbing back up the front.

"I know, maybe we should be more careful next time." Tanner said.

"That was a really smart plan for you to think of, Tanner." Lela said, putting a hand on Tanner's shoulder.

"Smart? Nah, I just saw it on a cop show. I'm not smart." Tanner said, shaking his head.

They sat in silence for a while as Tanner sped Lela home. They arrived outside of her house in minutes. No sign of the Bikers anywhere. Tanner sighed in relief.

"Thanks Tanner. For taking me out. Maybe we can see each other again soon. Call me at my house." Lela said.

"No problem. That was a very loud night." he said as Lela leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Tanner blushed and smiled like a school boy as Lela closed the door and skipped up to her front door and opened it.

Tanner's smile remained on his face until he got home.

* * *

Lela quickly changed into her pajamas and got under her covers. Just as she snuggled down into the covers the front door opened with a bang. It was Butchy, obviously. "Lela?!" Butchy called out. "What?" Lela replied, trying to sound as sleepy as possible. Lela heard bug footsteps come up the stairs and Butchy appeared in Lela's room. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked, flicking on the lights.

"Here." Lela said, sitting up in bed.

"No! I came in here to see if you had one of my combs and you were gone!" Butchy yelled.

"Then I was in the bathroom." Lela said.

Butchy stood there for a second and Lela knew that he hadn't checked the bathroom before he left to get the rest of the gang.

"Night Butchy." Lela said, waving and turning back over.

She still couldn't believe Butchy didn't notice that she still had makeup on. She did have very noticeable red lips.

* * *

That afternoon the rodents got onto their bikes and headed towards Big Mama's. "Whoo! I'm a hungry!" Lugnut said at a stop light.

"Say Lela, maybe me and you can share a fish burger." Lugnut said, leaning towards Lela and her bike.

"Oh I don't know Lugnut, I think I'm going to order my own, I'm really hungry too." Lela said as the light turned green. She sped off ahead of Lugnut, next to Butchy.

"What are you doing? I'm the leader of this pack." Butchy asked.

"Well I'm the leader of this packs twin sister so I get rights to do it." Lela said, putting more speed so she could slowly go past Butchy.

Butchy notice this and revving his engine went twenty miles faster down the long road to Big Mamas.

Lela smiled as Butchy pulled in, ahead of all the bikers. Everyone did the same, cutting their engines and placing their helmets on the handle bars.

"Where's my comb?" Butchy asked, holding out his gloved hand for a comb.

"Right here, Butch!" Lugnut said, handing over a comb he was just running through his hair with.

Butchy took the comb and ran it through his hair, he then threw it behind him for Butchy to catch, flared his collar, snapped his fingers, and shook his head, "Let's go!" he said, walking towards the front. Everyone followed behind him, as did Lela. Once they entered though, the got the usual not warm welcome.

"Oh look who decided to show up." Seacat said.

"Don't we always?" Butchy said, looking around at his fellow rodents.

"I thought we got rid of you for good last night."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Whatever, this will be a surfers only joint here soon."

"In your dreams, fish brains." Butchy said, sitting down at a booth. He looked at the empty table. "Where's my soda?" he asked.

Che Che and Lugnut scrambled off to get him a soda as Lela sat down next to him, and Struts across.

"Why are you so tired man?" Lela heard Seact ask.

"I'm not." Tanner said, yawning and shaking his head.

Seacat laughed, "You so are. You've yawned seven times since I pulled you away from the waves, and even then on the waves you were crashing on the easiest barrels."

"Guess I'm just tired, I guess."

"What did I tell you about staying up? Surfers always go to bed early so that they can get up early, shred the waves and get here before the bikers."

"I did, I guess I just couldn't sleep."

Lela smiled slightly and turned around to multiple sodas being placed in front of her.

"It's about time." Butchy said. He was obviously annoyed by something, everyone knew that. When he gets in those moods people know not to bug him and to do what he says.

"What's wrong, Butchy?" Che Che asked. Butchy looked up at her from gulping his soda.

"Well, I'm tired because we had to hunt down _someone_ last night." Butchy said, looking at me.

"Well you didn't, I was in the bathroom and in my room." Lela said.

"So that how search for nothing, Butch?" Lugnut said. "Maybe you should check the bathroom before leaving on a chase to find your missing sister."

"I wasn't missing!" Lela said.

"That's like what you told that surfer boy, Tanner." Lugnut said to Butchy.

"Yeah yeah, I didn't want him thinking I lost my sister."

"But you didn't loose me!" Lela said, for the millionth time.

"Whatever. Let's go down to the beach and see what them surfers is doing." Butchy said, finishing his soda and standing up.

"Isn't that spying?" Lugnut said.

"No! It's casually examining from a safe distance." Butchy said. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

**_Hey! Just a heads up! I'm going on vacation (a short one) until this Friday! So my next update won't be until this weekend!_**


	6. Chapter 5

Tanner noticed the bikers make their way towards the porch of Big Mama's. Butchy setting himself up in a beach chair looking right out at them. Aviators on, boots kicked up and hands behind his head just watching him. Tanner tried to keep his eyes from searing holes into his skin while he surfed but they wouldn't take his eyes off of him. Lela didn't tell him did he?

This might as well be but if she did then Butchy would probably be running right up to the water and calling Tanner out. Ya...that seemed like the thing Butchy would do...

Tanner kept surfing, occasionally making quick glances to Big Mama's to see if they were still there.

Seacat obviously picked up on this too as he quickly spoke up while they were waiting for a wave. "What do those losers want?"

Tanner shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you go ask?"

Seacat ignored Tanner, "Do they ever come down to the beach? Is it just me or do they stay in the parking lot or Big Mama's."

"Did you ever think of a plan on how to get Big Mama's?" Tanner asked, trying to steer the subject away from the suspicious bikers.

"Well, I thought about some stuff but a lot of it was bogus since it involved rusting their bikes and I have no idea where any of them live..."

"So, no plan." Tanner concluded.

"Right..." Sea cat said.

"Well I've had enough of their staring, I'm going for a walk." Tanner said, starting to paddle back to shore.

Tanner made it to the beach and ditched his board in the sand. He pulled his shirt back on, not even bothering to dry himself off first and walked down the beach away from the music, the beach balls, the bright colors. Tanner just needed a break from his reality.

The music started to fade away as he walked along the edge of the beach and the palm tree forest. It was almost like a rainforest Tanner had noticed. Constant chirping of tropical birds came from the forest and it emitted a strange glow. Tanner continued walking, hoping not to be stopped by anyone but of course heard footsteps running in his direction. Of course Seacat had to follow him, why hadn't Tanner thought of that before.

"Seacat I really just need to be left alone for a little while." Tanner said. The footsteps slowed down.

"Alright Tanner, hang ten, hot dog, and bail!" a voice said. Except it wasn't Seacat's, more like a girl trying to do a deep voice.

Tanner turned around, "Lela?" he asked.

Lela giggled, "Did I do a good impression of Seatcat?" she asked, walking to stand next to him.

"Sort of." Tanner said, shrugging.

"Sorry about Butchy last night, I didn't think he would know I was gone."

"It's okay, it was a fun night." Tanner said, as they slowly started walking down the beach. "I like the thrill of being caught." he added.

"Well when I was lying in bed after I got back I was thinking that maybe we should be more careful, you know?" Lela asked.

"Wait, so you want to do it again?" Tanner asked. His heart skipped a beat.

"Ya, don't you?" Lela asked.

"No of course. I just didn't think you wanted to risk getting caught again."

"Well I'm with you now, which is risky if Butchy decides to take a walk."

"Would he do that?"

"Probably not, I mean, boots and sand don't mix well."

They made their way down by the water, far away from the sight of Big Mama's. No music could be heard meaning they were a big enough distance away. They both took off their shoes and walked in the wet sand, waves hitting their feet every so often. The waves were big but they would crash a little before they reached Tanner and Lela so the water made it up only to Tanner's shins and Lela's knees.

"I see you're wearing turquoise ."

"Ya, I'm surprised you know the correct term."

"I pay attention to what chicks say. It's different from your usual pink or red."

"Do you not like it?" she asked, biting her lip. Tanner smiled and turned to face her. She stopped too.

"I actually like it a lot better." he said, taking a curl that was blown in her face from the wind and put it back behind her ear gently.

"It brings out your eyes." he said, staring into her eyes. The dress really did bring out her blue eyes.

Lela smiled weakly and they both started to lean in again, continuing where they left off last night.

Their lips inching closer, inches away, centimeters away. Tanner placed the hand he had brushed Lela's hair away with on her waist. Lela put a hand on his chest and,

CRASH!

A wave, taller than the both of them had crashed down, drenching them in cold sea water. They both had shocked faces, Tanner's hair completely ruined as was Lela's. Their clothes wait and sand filled and uncomfortable. They both had shocked faces and Tanner spit take out a ton of sea water.

"Well that couldn't have been worse." Tanner said. Oh but it could as another wave hit them drenching them again.

"Come on, let's go back up to the sand before we get hit anymore." Tanner said, pulling Lela by the hand up to the whiter drier sand.

They both stood there for a minute, wondering what to do next.

"So, what's going to happen when we go back to Big Mama's soaking wet?" Tanner asked.

"I hoped you had an idea because I don't have any."

"How about, I saw you and you got hit by a wave. Then I ran in to save you and got wet?"

"Well we might have to go with that since I can't think of any other reason."

"Okay, then we should go."

"Thank you for saving me from that wave!" Lela said, being fake dramatic and pretending to swoon.

Tanner smiled, "Come on biker, let's go." he said, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

**Updated later than I expected (sorry) but I am going on vacation yet again for a week. **


End file.
